Prospects
by Shelia13
Summary: Perspective and open-mindedness were things that adults were supposed to execute. As Shimon comes home late one night from work, he finds a red-eyed Mayura in his living room.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He stood there, heart pounding, instincts full-throttle with desire, and his brain contradicting everything he desired. He had become a president of a large corporation. Just having her here would be a complete scandal. His eyes gazed over his ex-wife, her reddened eyes blinking at him as he attempted to wipe her eyes, she was babbling words that he couldn't quite understand.

She had remarried for money, but Shimon was almost positive that it wasn't a decision that she should've been making. Mayura had remarried to keep her family from going into debt after they had left the exorcism business.

It wasn't a necessary decision, Shimon found himself arguing with her over her reasons. She didn't listen to him.

It wasn't his problem after all.

He wasn't her fiance, anymore.

His fist tightened, they had divorced for the same reasons her parents did. But he wasn't ready to that decision. Neither was she. But she had convinced herself she was. Sure, she wasn't the best exorcist on the block, but there wasn't anyone else's body heat that he wanted pressed against his back in battle. The feeling of her shoulder blades against his when they were in a pinch had become second nature. He found himself looking for her presence whenever he was called upon, it felt as though he couldn't stand no matter how hard he tried.

He ducked, a projectile launching through the air as she wiped her eyes, one of his empty wine bottles shattering against his front door. "You prick!" She stumbled several steps before attempting to support herself on his couch and slipping to the floor. He watched as she sobbed, basically destroying his brand new couch.

He found himself kneeling next to her, moving her hair out of her face, "Hey, Mayura, I think it's time you go home." He whispered receiving a punch with as much force as she could muster to his shoulder.

"Stupid Amos, stupid Amos. I told you I wanted to go back to Shimon. But! No! You can only bother with me when you're about to lose me! Stupid cheater!" She slurred.

His heart was threatening him, it was taking everything in him not to scoop her up and carry her back to his room. He would sleep on the couch sure, but returning her? To a marriage she was unhappy with?

He cringed. Neither of these marriages were ones that marriages that made her happy. "I was so much happier with Shimon." She sobbed, clinging onto his vest as if he was going to disappear any minute. Or she was going to strangle him, which seemed like a more likely outcome.

Shimon took another well-controlled breath. She wouldn't remember even half of these ramblings. He waited until she cried herself to sleep before moving her to the bed where she used to sleep. He shut the door, heading back into the living room. On the couch, he began dialing Mayura's household number. He backspaced and stared at the blank screen for several minutes. Before punching in Seigen's number.

"I'm surprised, you haven't called in over a year."

Shimon glanced towards the door where Mayura was sleeping. Those weren't the first words he expected Seigen to say. He half-expected to be ranted out for ruining the life of the daughter of the man he looked up to. On the other half, he expected Seigen to not pick up the phone at all.

"Mayura's at my place."  
"Well, you were married at one point."

"Seigen. I don't-marriages don't always work out like your's did. Especially divorces. She's married."

"It doesn't look like it to me." Seigen's voice seemed to allude to all of the words he was suppressing in the back of his mind.

Shimon glanced towards the broken wine bottle on the floor. They had never been that violent with each other. Even when Mayura had been drunken she had never been like that. She had never thrown things when they argued, drank until she forgot who she was, or become as violent as the traces that were left around his house.

He glanced towards the coach something breaking inside of him as he glanced towards the claw marks of her destroying the coach from attempting to support herself. Who would expect to win an argument when they couldn't even support themselves?

Shimon took a glance towards the clock, it was slightly after eleven o'clock. He drug the laptop that laid on the coffee table closer to him, slightly relieved that she had decided to throw the wine glass instead of his laptop.

He hypothesized if he was feeling the amount of rage she was feeling, he wouldn't have gotten drunk, he would've talked himself out of whatever situation he was about to throw himself into-no, that was a lie.

"Can't you come get her?" He whispered.

Seigen took a breath. Seigen knew that wasn't what he really wanted. Seigen also knew that Shimon felt a need to fix everything.

Shimon knew that Seigen didn't like Amos. He wanted him gone. It wasn't like he had known him from childhood. It wasn't like Amos _didn't_ have extra girls in his arms every weekend. He didn't even attempt to hide the situation knowing that it would upset Mayura. The man must've been reasoning with the fact that Mayura married him for money and he married her for connections.

Shimon shook his head knowing that he was pushing the-deserved-but-unnecessary blame onto Amos. That's how they wound up here in the first place. He was determined, but he wasn't patient. Maybe, if he had tried harder or not let his temper get the best of him they would've still been on their way to being married.

Instead, here he was: ex-fiance in his bed, in the next room researching her husband to the point it qualified as stalking. His intentions had been met as he dug up information on where Amos was.

Seigen sounded like he was browsing through the collection of wine that he and Mayura bought him for his birthday. "It'll be mighty hard to carry her home. With only having one hand and her being drunk to the point she can't tell the difference between both you and Amos. Which bottle was it?"

Shimon cringed taking a glance at the glass at the door, the man was intuitive. He had to give him that. He picked up the broom beginning to sweep the pieces into a pile. "Don't worry about it."

"Can she stay there for tonight?"

Shimon felt the temptation stir in his chest, "She's married. I'm her ex-fiance. I don't think staying over drunk at your ex-fiance's place fixes your marriage too well."

Seigen sighed, "Good. Let their marriage crumble. Get yourselves back together."

"It wasn't like we dropped it the way you would drop a curse, we were considering this situation for a while." Shimon stated, attempting to sound as though breaking the engagement off was something he seriously wanted to do.

"Doesn't sound that way to me." Seigen grumbled. "I still think you're a better match than that child."

Shimon glanced back to the computer, ideas circling in his mind that an average, decent human being wouldn't bother playing with. "I'm not as good of a person as you think."

Seigen let out a dark laugh, "About time." before ending the conversation with a single click.

Shimon took a breath, his hands shaking at the idea. He was going to get Mayura to divorce Amos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mayura found herself waking with burning eyes. She was waiting to hear the slamming door of Amos finally staggering in. She took a breath twisting the blankets into her hands wishing she had staggered towards Shimon's house the previous night.

Tears pricked her eyes as she attempted to remember anything but the feeling that was raging in her chest to the point it burned.

She wiped her eyes that wasn't fair to Shimon. But-here she was playing with the thought of Shimon being her knight the way she had once seen him.

Mayura glanced at her nails wondering if they would rip the fabric at this rate, her marriage was a lie. Shimon hadn't argued with her, well, he hadn't even spoken to her much since their divorce. Until he had heard the reason that she was planning on remarrying.

It was a lie. She wanted him to see that lie and pull her close in his arms right then and there. Promise that everything would work out. Tell her that he didn't mean it when he agreed when she said she wanted a divorce.

She wiped her face removing the fluid that didn't get the chance to become tears. She waited for him to take those words back. He didn't. She waited for him to argue with her that they were still in love and they would work it out like adults. He didn't. She waited for him to show up at her wedding to Amos, storm down the aisle and scoop her up. Still he didn't.

Afterall, why should he come save her when he thought she was happiest with these decisions?

The only time he ever showed up was to argue with her over her ridiculous reason for getting married. What she had told him wasn't the complete truth. Actually, most of what he knew was a lie.

She rolled over staring a ceiling that matched the way she felt. Her family didn't need her to remarry for the money and Shimon knew it. The exorcist union had been taking care of her father's funds since losing his arm due to work. She only had to worry about herself in a financial situation.

Shimon simply accepted that excuse and continued on his way, a flash of anger in his eyes, but not once did he argue over the stupid reasoning she gave him.

She felt stupid and impulsive for marrying Amos.

From the moment anyone laid eyes on Amos majority of people knew that he was a bad decision. It was why she had chosen him. She hadn't expected to get anywhere with him, well, with the exception of making Shimon jealous. Negative attention was better than the nothing she had been receiving. The avoidance since they argued which turned into the topic of divorce. Or at least in their case, breaking off the engagement. She didn't want to. She had spurred the words to get his attention in an argument. It got his attention, but she didn't receive the answer she wanted. He thought she had really meant it.

Now here she was married to someone that caused her to hate that decision every day. If it wasn't the unrelenting debt collectors that were meandering, it was the all-the-time-drinking, the-weekend-cheating, or the possible gang members that resided outside majority of the time it was Amos himself that made her dread that decision.

Mayura dragged her feet out of bed in consideration of asking for an extra shift on one of the exorcism units. She would have an excuse not to go back to that house she was supposed to be calling home for a while.

Voices raised from outside of her room, "She's my wife dammit! Have some standards!"

"Actually come home once in awhile then you might notice your wife is missing! The only time you pay attention to her is when you make her cry."

Mayura slid the door open looking around the apartment for the altercation, "There's not much you can say! Your engagement is broken off. There's no one left to blame now." It was Amos, he sounded like he was growling.

Mayura sighed looking for the other person involved in this altercation. "Aren't you the reason she showed up here?" Shimon snapped back with vigor she hadn't seen since the day they met.

Amos rippled as though he were a form of cat, "She was drunk! At least she didn't walk into a stranger's house! She walked herself to her a place that isn't home anymore."

"I can't say your's is much better."

"At least mine isn't covered in broken beer bottles and blood-stained carpets."

Mayura felt her eyes twitch a nagging feeling that one of the two of these things were her fault. "Where the hell is my wife?"

"Sleeping, leave her alone."

"Hell with that." Amos snapped as Mayura stepped out of the room scrutinizing the two over. Shimon's voice had lowered from high-laced annoyance to silence. "Let's go." Amos growled grabbing Mayura by the arm. She sent a glance back towards Shimon, his living room was littered in more glass than she could recall, he had various clothes piled in the corner some which contained the bloodstains that Amos had mentioned, and Shimon was sitting there staring at the static that ran through his television screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

His fists tightened together of their own accord as hallucinogenic images found their way onto the static of his television screen. Each of her footsteps made it seem as though he had a marble flooring, telling him each time she got further and further from his reach. He glanced down at his hands knowing that he would eventually cut them if he kept the pressure up, he was trying to be civil.

He was doing his best to be civil and it took everything in him. The minute Amos rudely stood at his door and basically barged in his apartment he found himself doing his best to be either civil or professional.

He had kept his hands to himself, knowing that if he punched Amos, no matter what his position, that he would get lectured by the Exorcist Union. But the only reason he would be lectured was because the Exorcist Union would find it annoying and a waste of money to pull him from jail and clear his records.

But they would. They needed him.

His door slammed. Shimon stood up with enough force it pushed his couch back. Enough with civil. Civil was the reason he lost her. Being civil was nonsense.

He opened his door, his feet dropping down onto each step causing the stairwell to shake. Heck with understanding her feelings, today she would listen to how he felt. The concrete returned each blow in kind as he found himself frantically looking for the blonde.

"Amos, you're hurting me."

Amos drew a hand down his face, "I can't believe you would sleep over with another guy. Especially your x-fiance. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Mayura glanced away, "I was drunk and went somewhere I felt safe."

"Are you telling me you don't feel safe at our place?"

"How am I supposed to know? When you have every person that lives on the block taking turns in your bed?" She snapped, it was Amos turn to change colors.

"I-I-"

"I'm not stupid. You didn't even bother to hide it. Besides-" She removed his grip from her arm. "I don't think this relationship is healthy, for either of us."

Amos took a step back, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Mayura nodded, "I'm still in love with Shimon."

Shimon felt his feet come to a stop. His heart felt like the first time he had seen her face-to-face: a slop job of a crockpot of emotions.

"What, babe, listen. I know you're still upset. But you- you still love me." Amos sighed trying to draw her attention as Mayura shook her head. "Listen, come on don't you hear the words you're saying?" Amos tried again reaching for her as she drew away.

"I do, and I know you alway think i'm an idiot, I'm not. You've never listened to a single word I've ever said, my personality and my thoughts don't matter to you."

"They do."

"Name one thing that I've said to you. Where do I go in the mornings? What's my job? What's my dad's name?"

Amos took a step back, eyes frantically looking around for an answer. Shimon found himself pulling into the shadows. He wanted to incite an argument, but coming out of the shadows right now would only infuriate Mayura. "Babe' come on you know I know these things."

"Do you?" She crossed her arms glaring up at him. "Shimon would've named them in seconds."

"You broke off your engagement with him. Please, we can talk this out. We can go home, throw out his ring, and think this over for a bit. You broke off your engagement for a reason."

Mayura's eyes grew wide as she attempted to suppress the anger that boiled to her face, "That's none of your business, but if you must know I suggested it because I wanted him to get angry, at least show me that he cared. The only reason that we broke off the engagement was because he agreed to it too!"

Mayura was shouting at him now and several people had hurried away from their mailboxes doing their best to remain from becoming collateral damage.

"Babe, listen" Amos grabbed her shoulders again looking as though he was going to lean in for a kiss. Likely to silence Mayura's shouting.

Shimon's feet twitched, he might get his chance to punch Amos after all-or not-Shimon blinked suddenly Amos looked as though he had been hit by a dump truck. Amos was reaching for his face a bright red handprint pulsating on it.

"Idiot. I'm going to get my things then I'm going back to my mom's."

Amos reached a hand to his face, a bitter look crossing his eyes as his presence began changing, "I wonder how much disgust registered on Shimon's eyes when you showed up at his door roofied off of your rocker." Mayura stopped walking, red running across the back of her neck. "I mean after that many drinks you'd think you'd eventually ask someone to take you home."

"It was your fault, you were a bad decision that's the only reason I was even interested."

A cocky smiled pressed its way to Amos' face, "Interested is still interested, no matter what the reasoning. It may have been my fault, but those weren't decisions of a responsible adult. Did you expect me to suddenly rush over and take care of you like a child?" Amos laughed.

Shimon found his fists buzzing with their own desires once again as he begged his feet to stay in place. This was Mayura's fight. He had no part in it. He ground his teeth, responsible decision or not they were adults in a relationship they were supposed to take care of each other. That's what couples did, they cared for each other and made up for each other's faults.

"I obviously not. I obviously went and found someone who could both the positives and negatives of being in a relationship." Mayura snapped.

"Do you think any man could actually love you after you seeing you in a mess like that?" Amos laughed before turning to her again, "But I'm here aren't I?" He smiled reaching for her once again.

Mayura batted his arms away, tears pricking her eyes. Amos' eyes were furious, he held an arm raised over his head.

Shimon found himself in-between the two, "I'm surprised anyone can stand your presence without puking for more than three seconds." He reached into his pocket, the portal to Magano on his fingertips. The thought of leaving this man there tempting him. It had been tempting his thoughts for months, and now he had both talisman and this man in his hands. Shimon took a breath suppressing his temper and regaining his logic. Even if the fantasy existed for a second he knew he had to control himself.

Mayura gasped, obviously too involved in the argument to notice that she was being followed.

He let go of Amos before turning to Mayura and scooping her up. "Shimon? Where are we going?" She stated clearly flabbergasted.

"Where do you think? We're going home." He answered, beginning to walk the concrete feeling much gentler than it had previously. Or maybe it was the atmosphere that had changed.

"You can't I'm-"

"You lied. We never finished those papers that break off the engagement."

"Then where are th-"

"I shredded them after the first line." Shimon felt a smile attempt to urge its way onto his face. It had been an impulse, but he wasn't able to fess up to her that he had shredded the paperwork while believing that a divorce was what she truly wanted. He glanced down at the hand surrounded his neck and rehooked around the other arm, a silver band lined with edges of blue remained on it. "That's mine isn't it?"

Mayura's eyes darted away a blush covering her face, "It might be."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _"Scandal, newest president of the Insomni Industries involved in a love-dispute!"_

Shimon let the paper wrinkle underneath his hand, the sun steadily setting behind him. A secretary carefully made sure her feet wouldn't make a sound as she tiptoed into the room, gathered her paperwork, and slid his favorite drink a crossed the desk towards him before scurrying out of the office: Undoubtedly knowing what was in his hand.

He glanced back towards the paper, finding a sudden relief in the precaution his staff was showing, that gave him some time to think about what to do next. He glanced towards the phone sitting on the desk waiting for it to ring, for the higher ups in the company to complain what had he done to their image, or for Seigan to call.

Shimon slumped his head against the chair, his relationships was not the business of strangers nor did he plan to involve it with his work situations. Shimon slid open the drawer revealing several talismans piled within it, only for emergencies, before shutting it again his muscles relaxing at the sight of the paper.

Shimon shuffled through the paperwork, pulling out schedules of employee's underneath him, his secretary coming in again without a word as she switched out the cold coffee for a warmer one. She began reorganizing several documents that he had left scattered a crossed the desk.

Shimon paused, daring to glance away from his paperwork and towards her face, to be met with sincerely and plainly curious eyes. He figured that the entire company was going to tiptoe around him for the whole day, he wasn't paying attention to know what this woman said. The secretary laughed, "I said, your wife is here, she's downstairs." Then glanced towards the newspaper, "Also, get rid of this garbage." She shook her head crumbling the newspaper in her hands. "The company that runs this paper isn't reputable but if you act like it's true everyone will believe it."

"Ah, did Mayura introduce herself?"

The secretary crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at him, "I've been around here for a while, you keep a picture of her in your desk, I can tell you've been stressed over something and it's as though that stress simply vanished last night. I want to bet that you stopped fighting with your wife." She paused glancing towards the door, "anyway, it's late and you're supposed to leave soon anyway. Go down there and walk her home!"

He watched as the secretary excitedly shuffled his paperwork, stuffing it into folders just out of his reach so that he couldn't continue his work no matter what he did. "If you make her wait, I'll make her my wife! You understand me!"

Shimon felt heat rise to his neck, watching as his secretary's eyes lit up waiting for him to dare her to do it. Shimon shuffled to the wall, grabbing his jacket off of the wall, "Jamie, one more thing before you lock up for the night." He started sliding his coat on before rotating his head around, "she's _my_ wife."

A smile spred to Jamie's lips the glow in her eyes beginning to sparkle, "Say that with more vigor and I'll believe you're daring me to try it."

The door let out a heavy click as he shut it behind him with more force than necessary reinforcing his point. He let his feet clopped down the steps, struggling to keep his excitement off of his face, some coworkers nodding at him as they ascended the stairs for their shifts. He slid down the stairs finding Mayura at the bottom greeting him with a large smile. Shimon took a breath feeling something he hadn't in a long time, a live. This was his wife, and there was no way he was going to let anyone snatch her away again. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mayura glanced around the home had once been her home, but after being away for such a long time the place felt foreign. Shimon laid passed out on the couch, almost as if he was testing where they stood in their relationship. "Shimon." Mayura whispered, there was no way sleeping on the couch could be comfortable. "Shimon." She tried again, shaking him awake, there was the possibility that he was taking too many shifts between what she had considered the regular world, the one she had grown up in, and the exorcism units. Sure, he was a powerhouse, but there was no reason that they should've been relying on him at the rate they were. Unless he was putting his name in left and right.

She lowered herself to the couch scrutinizing his form, "I did this to you didn't I?" she whispered watching him breathe.

"No, I did this to myself." Shimon opened his eyes, a layer of purple just below.

"It can't be comfortable there, come with me," Mayura whispered.

"I don't want to test my boundaries. It's not like we're exactly-"

"I missed you, Shimon, I still love you, and no, but we'll fix it. We're adults aren't we?"

Shimon sat up, a sigh escaping his lips, "and adults don't get back into relationships that were hurting them. We should know better."

"You're a better choice then Amos, couldn't compare. And we'll work it out, we can even get marriage counseling, adults find ways." Mayura laughed. "Now come on, I'm cold and I need someone to steal their body heat from." Mayura laughed, her laugh cycling through the air drawing his attention as it had before.

He ran a hand through her hair, "I missed that sound, I missed you."

Mayura let out a small smile, managing to lure him into his bed, "Which one are you working tomorrow?"

"Exorcism unit."

"I'll go with you."

Shimon smiled letting sleep drag him away wrapped in her warmth. The tension he had been holding in his muscles finally fading, she would have his back in the field again.

"Shimon, come on, we're going to be late." He could feel Mayura shaking him, his eyelids begging him not to open them. "Shimon, come on. They're going to be looking for us. At least get dressed I'll drive."

"I just closed my eyes."

"No you didn't, you've been asleep for a while. I've gotten ready and everything."

He opened his eyes to see Mayura standing there, fully equipped and ready to leave. "Give me five." He said throwing the blankets off and rushing to grab his things. It was unlike him to be late, it was unprofessional. But the comfort of finally having someone who would watch his back on and off the battlefield and vice-versa must have sent him into a world too comfortable.

He darted into the living room to find Mayura standing there, "The teams ready they said by the time you're ready they should be in our location for where we can go into Magano."

Shimon nodded slipping on his shoes and recounting his talismans, "you'd think since moving out to mainland the jobs would get easier."

"They did."

"Only a bit, but they got more tedious and we wound up with more work since they're so weak out here."

"Have you considered posting a station for training?"

Shimon shook his head, "You know firsthand that it's better to have full on experience versus just training, just training will never get them anywhere. It's like studying a language, but never actually using it."

Mayura nodded shuffling through her talismans once again before putting them away. "Would you be so kind to do the honors?" She smiled as they moved outside.

"For you? Anything." He smiled, opening the barrier, and walking through.

As the team promised they were all standing there, attempting to hide their grins as they saw the two of them walk through the portal, he sent a gaze over them waiting for their snarky responses or beginning to work, "About time!" One of the braver ones laughed.

Shimon glanced around for the assigned squad leader waiting for directions. "Squad A handle anything that leaks into the real world, while Squads B and C will handle fighting in here. I want Squad B to lead and C in the back as back-up. Shimon and Mayura are you two sure you're up to fighting in the front lines?" The squad leader gave them a glance.

"We didn't say we weren't."

"Personal matters can get in the way if you two haven't finished making up do your best to remember that fights can cost lives out here."

"We're fine sir! I promise personal matters won't get in the way." Mayura smiled giving a brief nod at the Squad Leader's attempt of courtesy. They had placed both of them in Squad B as a hope to get the job done and over with. Hopefully, they would all have time to return to their own personal matters.

At least that's what they were hoping. Weak kegare surrounded them quickly, he let his guard drop too easily, they were weak, but they were a large horde. It was going to be hard for any of the squads to keep up on a horde amount.

"Pay attention!" Mayura's voice shouted, Shimon glanced towards her as she covered one of the squad members, the unexpected amount of force sending her flying, tossing her several feet, he watched Mayura roll throughout the terrain.

"Who said you could touch her!" Shimon snapped, without thinking the kegare was gone in moments, evaporated into the air. The squad member Mayura rescued looked back at them in shock, before standing up and darting towards Mayura.

"She should've moved by now! Someone get a medic!" They shouted, still darting towards her.

Shimon found himself charging behind them, pushing the member out of the way and pulling her into his arms. He racked his brain trying to remember the simplest medical knowledge, "Mayura breathe." He snapped watching her face change colors. She hadn't been drowning, there was no reason her body should be shutting down like this.

"If you're not going to do anything move! We need to get her to a hospital now." Someone managed to push him out of the way, struggling to take Mayura from his arms.

"Shimon, listen. We need you. Shimon, look at me." He found his gaze drifting on command, demanding someone tell him what to do, how to help. It had been years since he felt so helpless on the battlefield. "Shimon look. We're done. I need you to guard this group so we can make it back without a kegare attack. Do you think you can focus to do that?" He nodded. "Good."

The next hour felt as though it were minutes, passing rapidly as they fought off the occasional small attack as they made their way out of magano, rushing to the hospital, sitting in the waiting room. Even the clap of shoes in the hospital didn't seem to pass on his ears. The hospital echoed with ruckus as his mind darted around, a mixture of laughter and people crying, but always a rush of people heading in and out. Each person that came through he would glance up, hoping that they would be coming to tell him what happened.

Another hour passed. Shimon found himself moving around the emptying waiting room, glad that next day would be Sunday, a day that the emergency room is usually empty. "Shimon?"

He moved glancing towards the nurse that came in the room, she beckoned him to one of the booth-chairs. "You're family right?"

"I'm her husband, her ex-husband, but we're figuring things out."

"Is there anyone else? Does she have a current significant other? A family member in the area-"

"They're not really together. I'll call her father." Shimon took a breath, attempting not to let the frustration boil up. He counted as her ex-husband currently, he wasn't family anymore so there was no reason to tell him the patient's information.

"Actually, if you're her husband I'd like to talk to you about some things."

Shimon glanced at her, he was tired of waiting, "Is she okay? We were in the field together."

The nurse nodded, "For the most part, she has a couple broken ribs, but my main concern is the baby."

He felt his jaw drop, "The what-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry, about the first version, any time something like that happens please say something I'll fix it! Sorry it's short I'm studying for finals in the first week of December [French & Math, struggling so hard, but I'm doing my best and that's what counts!] Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

His throat was closing in a form of rebellion while his brain begged him to say something anything and ran through a bazillion questions at the same time. Shimon struggled to stop his shaking hands as they begun to crumble the paperwork. What should he do? What should he prioritize? What was he supposed to do? He glanced at the clock overhead that hadn't moved since his arrival.

"Yo."

A foot nudged against his in an attempt for his attention. Panic and relief flooded through him as his eyes met Seigen's, "You haven't looked at me with those eyes since we met." Seigen stifled a small laugh, "a mixture of fear and hope. Don't worry she's a fighter."

Shimon shook his head, "It's that and many other things."

Seigen flopped down beside him, "So, whose is it?"

Shimon glanced towards Seigen attempting to remove the glare on his face, "does it matter? He's not coming anywhere near them."

Seigen nodded, turning to glance at the unmoving clock, "It does. I'm asking from an adult's standpoint, it'll be a long custody battle. Custody battles aren't fun."

Shimon glanced down towards his hands, the paperwork in his hands, "but I'll do it. I won't let him back in, no matter what."

"And if she wants him?"

Shimon glanced towards the clock, "I-,"

"Being a good friend is respecting someone's decision, but it's also keeping them away from bad decisions."

"I won't make any permanent decisions, not right now. I think there's more important things I have to worry about right now. I think it's important to include her."

Only a week or two prior Mayura had stumbled into his house as an over intoxicated alcoholic, Mayura had been thrown a decent amount of distance, and his head was spinning. He shuffled glancing towards where the nurse had left with as much information as he could recall in the last two weeks. With all the information building up a DNA test was the last thing on his mind.

"Sir?" One of the nurse's glanced at him, reaching to wake Seigen.

"Leave him asleep. What's the matter?"

"Are you the family?" The nurse asked, a bemused look as she blinked at him.

"She's my wife."

"Ah, she's awake now." The nurse smiled.

Shimon nodded turning to reach for Seigen, "I'm awake. Let's go."

Shimon listened to the steady beats of Seigen walking down the hall, letting his feet mindlessly and instinctively follow him while his mind wandered elsewhere. He stared at the room wondering if it was okay for him to go in. He had invited Mayura along for the fight, it was his fault by default that she had gotten hurt. If she hadn't gone she wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

"Hey." Shimon glanced up at Seigen sending him a glare, "don't keep her waiting."

Shimon nodded, continuing to let his feet carry him where they wished. He slid the door open to see Mayura's smile bloom upon her face, "Took you long enough, they've had me through so many checks today it's ridiculous." She laughed, signalling him to come sit on the bed by her. "I'm guessing they told you." She let a faint smile trace on her lips, anxiousness and worry were being held at bay behind her eyes.

"They told me."

Mayura silently looked around the room, "we've been fighting for a while." she whispered. She had been having the same thought-processes he was going through

Shimon smiled brushing some of her hair aside, looping it around her ear, "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Ah dang, I was hoping you'd go to the store to get me some chocolate."

Shimon let his head lean on his shoulder, knowing that she could see the smile push its way onto his lips, he needed this woman by his side for the rest of his life. And more.


End file.
